bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Junker Bintu
Junker Bintu (ユンカービントゥ, Yunkā Bintu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "N" -'"The Noise".' Appearance Junker is an average-tall, toned man with very wild-growing, aqua-blue hair which reaches all the way down to his waistline along his back, and down to his chest on his front, but he usually keeps it well-combed and trimmed. He has somewhat pale skin, and he is often seen with a "wild" expression on his face, and a glint of destructive glee deep within his amber pools that are his eyes. When he is casual, he wears a somewhat standard "human" uniform made fully out of Reishi particles, wearing a green t-shirt, a black jacket with white trims and sleeves, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers. He is also seen with a pair of headphones around his neck. When wielding his Sternritter uniform, however, he dissolves his human uniform, revealing the Wandereich suit underneath. It is somewhat of a standard uniform, but with a few modifications, the most notable being that the coat on his upper body is actually a white tank-top instead of a coat, along with short sleeves that are attached to his lower arms. His pants and boots still remain the same. Personality Junker is a very laid back and lax person in general, loving nothing more than to lie back and "chill" to his own groove, and not really give a single damn about the world around him. He is usually found just slacking around most of the times instead of doing his actual job, but he will get to it in due time, even if it takes minutes, or even hours of nagging on him. He takes things to his "own beat", and doesn't want outside "grooves" to disturb him. He quite often uses these musical terms when speaking in-general, too, making him sort of confusing to have a conversation with. He loves to listen to music, since it's his passion in life, but he despises certain music genres, such as hard rock and classical music. When he is fighting, he insists on screaming instead of talking on a regular talking volume, something that can both annoy his opponents, or make them think he's making a fool of himself, whichever they choose to interpret it as. Though the reason he screams instead of talking normally is just to enhance his own powers when they come into use. History Junker was a rather rebelling boy when he was young, often told not to cause trouble for himself, yet he still went out of his way to do so. He just wanted to live into the moments around him, rather than staying cooped up and doing nothing as moments of opportunity slipped past him where he could do nothing but watch them disappear. He would turn to the one passion he had in life, that being music, as he would start his own little street-band out of his own whim. They soon became a local pest to Poland, but that suited Junker just fine, He wanted people to pay attention to him, to make them see what he was really burning for in life, that being music, naturally. However, they were one day caught off-guard as a couple of militia would start to shoot wildly at them. His partners-in-crime got killed, and Junker went on the run, but just as it seemed that he was cornered, there was something that attacked the soldiers out of nowhere, killing them before they got to touch Junker. Junker was shocked as to what he had done, but in the same time he was grateful of what had happened, for it had managed to save his life. However, his excitement was short-lived as a group of human beings known as Quincy surrounded him right after he was saved and approached him, but did not attack him. Instead, they offered him to follow them to their plane of existence. Junker was a bit hesitant, but having nothing more to return to by now, he would accept and follow them to a castle known as Silbern. There, he would realize that he himself was a Quincy, and that he was one of the few "pure" ones, hence why he had been taken here. Their leader, a man known as "Yhwach", had regained his pulse a few hundred years ago, but was still sealed away. They explained to Junker that, until Yhwach would be fully reanimated, he would train with other Quincy to become stronger, and that Junker did. As years passed for him in Silbern, he would become more and more adapt at using his Quincy powers, to the point that he could manifest a pair of hand cannons as his weapons, and use many Quincy-related techniques near-flawlessly, such as Hirenkyaku, and Blut Vene/Arterie. Almost 90 years would pass, and after that, Yhwach would regain his intellect, and he would speak personally with Junker, telling him that he would join him and his forces as one of the Sternritter. When his powers had fully returned, Junker would be granted a part of his powers. So he would train for another 9 years, and as a result, when Yhwach would use Auswählen to absorb the powers of all "impure" Quincy and regain his own powers, he would call upon Junker and several other Quincy in his service. They would induce in a ceremony where Yhwach inscribed onto their souls a letter after drinking of his blood. Those who were to participate in this ritual became known as the Sternritters, and Junker was given upon himself the letter "N", his epithet being "The Noise". He was now a force ready to strike upon the Quincy's enemies. Powers & Abilities The Noise (ザ・ノイズ, Za Noizu): Junker's special ability is based around sound manipulation, and also involves making his fights as noisy as possible. For the base of Junker's epithet is just that; Noise. Junker is able to absorb any sound from his surroundings into his Quincy Weapon, as he is able to use Strahllärm for an alternative purpose; instead of firing concentrated balls of Reishi, Junker can make them act as air horns by pulling the trigger, and releasing a blaring noise that is so loud that it has the potential of making someone's ears ringing, and create immense shock-waves fueled by his own Reishi, capable of hurling several people backwards. Each time he uses a sound blast, however, it drains it of noise, as he has to refill it again, much like how one reloads a gun. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.' 'Category:Quincy Category:Original Character